As Crônicas da Guerra Ninja
by victorborzaquel
Summary: O primeiro dia da guerra chega ao fim. A paz da noite alivia um pouco a tensão do perigo iminente mas traz novas inseguranças quanto ao amanhã. Nesse pequeno espaço de tempo os shinobis, vivos e mortos, aliados ou inimigos da aliança, voltam à sua humanidade e entregam-se aos chamados de seus corações.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 - A primeira vez de Neji**

A lua brilha de maneira sinistra. Desde que essa guerra começou eu tenho sentido uma sensação muito estranha, é diferente de tudo o que enfrentamos até agora. Será que eu sou o único a ter esse mau pressentimento?

-Neji! Descanse um pouco, ainda é a primeira noite que estamos aqui, você tem que se conservar, não sabemos quanto tempo isso irá durar!

Droga, estou muito cansado, usar o Byakugan por tanto tempo assim realmente acaba com meu chakra... mas eu não posso falhar agora, esse é um momento decisivo, se levarmos um ataque surpresa agora com certeza perderemos a guerra...

-Neji! Pare de ser teimoso! Eu e o Akamaru conseguimos te cobrir, deite um pouco.

Kiba pega no meu braço com força, eu já não consigo nem mais me soltar sozinho...

Acho que não tem problema eu descansar um pouco. Vai ficar tudo bem, ele está aqui... bem do meu lado... eu estou quase deitado na coxa dele.

-Kiba, estou contando com você... me acorde se algo acontecer

-Pode deixar. Daqui a umas três horas revezamos, até lá descanse bem... se o chão estiver duro pode deitar na minha perna...

Não sei se é o sono, mas por um momento achei a voz do Kiba um pouco insegura.

Quando estou quase dormindo, sinto os dedos de Kiba percorrerem meu cabelo suavemente, aparentemente tentando não me acordar. A coxa dele está quente, é uma sensação tão boa, sinto-me protegido por esse calor...

Os dedos dele estão cada vez menos discretos, já estão tocando minha testa. Não posso deixar ele perceber que estou acordado... seria estranho para nós dois! Além disso, está tão confortável assim... eu jamais imaginaria que o toque dele seria tão cuidadoso...

Agora ele está se mexendo um pouco, o que será que está acontecendo? Ao mesmo tempo que ele tenta manter a coxa imóvel para não me acordar ele parece estar arrastando um pouco o quadril e levantando-se.

-Akamaru... avise-me se perceber algo... mas não faça barulho.

Kiba sussurra um pouco ofegante... O que será que está acontecendo?

De repente ouço uns gemidos sufocados, consigo sentir o ritmo cardíaco e a respiração dele acelerarem... será que ele está...?

-Ahh droga... eu quero tanto... mas eu não posso!

Kiba parece estar falando consigo mesmo, é como se estivesse contendo uma vontade enorme de gritar para não me acordar. Enquanto isso os dedos que acariciavam minha nuca estão na minha bochecha, descendo para meu pescoço enquanto o polegar passa por meus lábios.

Sinto o dedão de Kiba deslizar por entre meus lábios semicerrados. O toque gentil e quente faz-me abrir a boca de leve por impulso, desejando ser invadido mais ainda por aquele dedo. O gosto que ele me deixa na língua é um pouco amargo, um pouco sujo, lembra suor, terra e um pouco de sangue... mas mais que isso, tem gosto de masculinidade... esse sabor que me domina e me deixa incapaz de qualquer coisa senão pedir mais!

-Kiba...

Droga! Espero que ele não tenha ouvido...

Sinto o polegar de Kiba voltar vagarosamente... sem que eu possa controlar meus movimentos, meus lábios fecham suavemente no dedo e minha língua envolve sua ponta, como se me corpo estivesse pedindo para ele ficar mais.

Após o dedo deixar minha boca, sinto duas pontas cutucarem meus lábios, que se abrem mais dessa vez, denunciando minha vontade de sugar o que quer que venha do Kiba.

-Neji... você está acordado?

Droga! Isso vai ser muito embaraçoso... Kiba, pare antes que eu não possa mais fingir que não sei de nada!

Logo depois que Kiba fala comigo, consigo ouvir uma risada e em seguida dois dedos enchem minha boca.

Tudo isso é tão intenso... o perigo, o constrangimento, o desejo proibido, esse gosto forte que por pior que seja eu quero cada vez mais...

-Pode parar de fingir... eu sei que você está gostando. Não se preocupe, só há nós três aqui... ninguém vai saber. Pode chupar bastante... daqui a pouco vou te dar uma coisa mais gostosa ainda para chupar.

As palavras de Kiba foram como uma autorização para que eu me entregasse completamente. Agora estou sugando aqueles dedos que brincam em minha garganta e me fazem tossir e gemer bem baixinho.

De repente, sinto Kiba mexendo-se mais bruscamente e quando abro os olhos a cabeça de seu pau está latejando em frente a meus olhos.

-Olha que delícia... imagina isso aqui na sua boca... eu deixo se você quiser...

Agora não é mais hora de eu falar nada... não com essa cabeça grossa e pulsante prestes a ejacular no meu olho.

Com cuidado, eu seguro o pênis de Kiba, é grosso o suficiente para que eu não consiga fechar a mão e longo o suficiente para que eu não consiga cobrir tudo da base até a glande com uma mão. A mistura do cheiro do suor com o odor natural dele me faz ter mais vontade ainda de senti-lo em minha boca...

-É bonito, não é? Vai, dá uma lambidinha, sente o gosto... hoje você pode...

É tão grande, eu não sei se cabe tudo na minha boca, vou começar lambendo a cabeça.

Minha língua abraça aquela glande pulsante e quente, consigo sentir o gostinho da intimidade de Kiba. Percorro ela toda, da ponta até o prepúcio. Kiba segura-me pelo cabelo e me pressiona de leve contra seu pau. Consigo ouvi-lo gemer.

-Engole... quero cutucar sua garganta...

Abro minha boca o máximo que consigo, mas é quase insuficiente para que Kiba entrasse completamente. É minha primeira vez com a boca tão cheia... não sei como respirar assim... a cabeça do pau dele está batendo lá fundo... não posso vomitar agora...

-Ahh! Isso, abre mais, me engole todinho...

Kiba puxa minha cabeça com mais força contra sua pélvis e eu engasgo, dou uns tapinhas de leve na coxa dele pedindo para parar um pouco.

-Vai engasgar? Segura aí, relaxa e deixa eu foder a sua boca.

O pau de Kiba recua um pouco e torna a dar uma investida mais profunda, continuando assim enquanto eu gemo, tusso e engasgo. Tudo vale a pena, olhá-lo nos olhos daqui de baixo, perto desse abdome forte e suado, enquanto ele fode minha boca e me diz para ficar quieto e aproveitar. Eu deixaria ele fazer isso o dia todo, mas o corpo não aguenta.

Eu empurro a cintura de Kiba com um pouco de força e para tirar seu pau de minha boca, assim que sai começo a tossir e escondo-me em sua virilha.

-Desculpa, acho que me empolguei...

Kiba começa a massagear suas bolas bem em frente a mim... não consigo resistir a esse saco volumoso, tão guardado por essas pernas fortes e másculas. Se por ventura eu mergulhasse mais fundo em sua virilha, o que será que eu descobriria?

Com esse pensamento lambo um dos dedos de Kiba que segura suas bolas e em seguida envolvo uma delas em minha boca. Os gemidos de satisfação de Kiba ficam mais altos agora.

-Isso... Neji...

Kiba começa a masturbar-se enquanto brinco mais para baixo.

-Tira sua calça...

-Kiba... não podemos fazer muito barulho...

-Eu vou devagar, você aguenta...

O que eu faço agora? É muito constrangedor se eu perguntar para ele? Será que vai caber tudo? Será que vai doer?

Kiba agarra minha nádega com uma pegada forte enquanto eu tiro minha calça, seus dedos logo deslizam para o lado e massageiam meu... nossa, que delícia... por que eu demorei tanto para fazer isso?

Estou gemendo tanto que nem consigo me concentrar nas bolas dele, aparentemente ele notou e está pondo mais empenho em sua mão.

-Deixa eu cuidar de você agora...

Kiba fala enquanto enfia dois dedos cuidadosamente, a dor não é aquela que me impele a resistir, é diferente... eu quero é me entregar!

O que está acontecendo? Foi tudo tão rápido... alguns minutos atrás eu era virgem... eu achava que gostava de meninas... eu já fiz piadinhas maldosas sobre o Naruto e o Sasuke... mas agora tudo o que eu quero é dar ré no Kiba...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Uma noite com Sasuke**

Meu nome é Zetsu 112469, acabei de ser criado. Todos nós parecemos iguais, talvez até sejamos em certos pontos, não culparia alguém por não me reconhecer logo de cara perto dos meus irmãos, mas é fácil de notar que eu sou o mais bonito.

-Ei, você... 112469? Você foi feito um pouco diferente dos seus irmãos, o motivo disso você vai saber em breve. Venha comigo

Esse de máscara é o Tobi... ainda estou me acostumando com o fato de ter acabado de nascer e já compartilhar de uma memória tão vasta... ao mesmo tempo é difícil de imaginar como deve ser com um humano normal, começar do zero, ser único, ter um nome...

Que silêncio... só consigo ouvir o estalar da brasa nas tochas do corredor e nossos passos. Deve ser noite, mas não tenho certeza, estamos no subsolo afinal.

-Você é um clone de sorte... vai ser o primeiro de vocês a ter um destino diferente da morte no campo de batalha... não posso garantir, entretanto, que não vá morrer de outro jeito...

Essa é a vida de nós clones, usados como objetos, sem sentimentos e descartáveis em prol dos ditos originais... nem sei se há um original entre meus irmãos, as vezes acredito que todos somos...

É triste ser um recém-nascido e já ter discernimento para entender o que é a morte... é triste nem ter vivido mais de 5 minutos e já ter plena maturidade emocional para entender essa tristeza que sinto... o pior disso é que eu, assim como todos meus irmãos, vivo calado com essa agonia, simplesmente por que não convém demonstrar nada além da prontidão para morrer como um anônimo...

-Chegamos. Enrole essa toalha em sua cintura... felizmente você é sagaz o suficiente para entender o que vai acontecer lá dentro, não vou te explicar. Lembre-se, seu objetivo é puramente satisfazê-lo.

Satisfazê-lo...? Agora entendi tudo. É por isso que tenho uma aparência muito mais humana e genitais! Eu de fato tenho um orifício anal, embora não tenha um intestino propriamente funcional... será que tenho ereção também?

-S-Sim...

-Nervoso? Isso é raro vindo de você.

Não... não é raro, é raro demonstrarmos isso. Enfim, ficar aqui enrolando não vai resolver nada, é melhor eu entrar logo.

Eu me aproximo das grandes portas de madeira de um dos quartos do esconderijo e bato três vezes.

-Aqui é o Zetsu 112469... posso entrar?

-Entre.

Eu empurro as portas duplas que se abrem rangendo. A sala é escura, iluminada fracamente por velas e, ao fundo, há uma cama luxuosa adornada de tecidos cor de vinho que dão um toque de opulência e requinte a esse cenário trevoso. As sombras não perdoam minha dificuldade em enxergar e escondem quase todo o corpo daquele homem, que está deitado sem nada protegendo-o.

-Hmmm o que temos aqui... de toalha na cintura? Gosto de um mistério... vem cá... senta aqui... deixa eu tirar ela pra você...

-Sim... mestre Sasuke...

-Shhh! Eu não te mandei falar, apenas sentar aqui comigo... venha.

Sasuke bate na cama, no espaço entre suas pernas abertas. Ele está sentado, olhando para mim com seus olhos vermelhos e expressão séria, sua pele reflete a fraca luz das velas, mas logo essa luz é consumida pelas sombras que não deixam expostos nada além dos braços, pernas e cabeça. Todo o tronco permanece um mistério.

Eu ando em direção aqueles olhos que me invadem e me fazem sentir um pouco de medo e vontade de chorar. Quando chego ao pé da cama, Sasuke bate novamente no espaço entre suas pernas, sinalizando-me para sentar.

Viro-me de costas e começo a sentar. Logo sou puxado e me quadril é encaixado com o dele. Consigo sentir o pau de Sasuke roçar na minha lombar.

-Fresquinho, como se tivesse acabado de sair do banho... e olha só que gostosinho que é...

Sasuke diz enquanto cola seu peito às minhas costas e apalpa meu pau ereto por cima da toalha.

Para minha surpresa eu descubro que meu pau fica duro e... nossa, que sensação única! Eu não tenho memória dela, talvez eu seja o primeiro Zetsu a saber o que é isso...

-Está gostando? Pode gemer para mim, só eu estou ouvindo...

Sasuke me puxa mais uma vez para si, eu sinto suas coxas apertarem minha cintura e sua respiração esquentar minha nuca. Logo ele aproxima seus lábios e começa a me beijar das costas ao ombro e do ombro à orelha, terminando com uma mordidinha e um sussurro ao pé do ouvido.

-Faz tanto tempo que eu não seguro alguém assim... se você fosse o Naruto eu iria te fuder todinho agora... Mas meu pau é só dele, vamos experimentar algo novo...

Sasuke para por um momento e põe as duas mãos em meu abdome. Seus beijos vão descendo até meu ombro e de lá para minhas costas, me deixando arrepiado à medida que suas mãos também descem.

Com cuidado e provocativamente, Sasuke enfia as mãos debaixo da toalha e afrouxa-a, logo suas mãos caminham para meu pau que pulsa de excitação.

Eu estou com vontade de gritar, a tensão é maior do que eu podia imaginar, não aguento esse estado de iminência, preciso de uma explosão logo... é tão excitante que chega a doer, eu tenho vontade de chorar implorando-o para me ter por completo, fazer-me ir às estrelas

Logo sinto as mãos quentes e macias de Sasuke acariciarem meu pau que treme a cada toque dele, latejando de felicidade. Com um pouco de brutalidade, mas grande maestria, agarra minhas bolas e me faz soltar um gemido agudo.

-Olha que delícia... bem grande ein! Capricharam em você...

Sasuke vai ao meu ouvido novamente e percorre o interior de minha orelha com a língua enquanto massageia meu saco.

-Que vontade de te lamber todinho...

Eu gemo e pego nas mãos de Sasuke... elas são tão carinhosas, e quentes... nesse momento eu tenho vontade de chorar...

É difícil para mim estar recebendo tanto afeto, nós Zetsus fomos criados para sermos ferramentas descartáveis, completos trastes que morrem aos montes na guerra... nossa vida vale menos que as shurikens que são arremessadas a esmo em qualquer batalha... e ainda assim, esse Sasuke, uma pessoa tão amargurada e rancorosa, está me tratando com tanto zêlo... um lixo como eu?

-Que foi? Está inseguro? Pode depositar toda sua insegurança em mim, eu vou lidar com ela e te fazer um homem novo... eu só quero que você sinta o tesão e a vontade de enfiar esse seu pau gostoso bem fundo em mim.

Sasuke pega minha mão com força e em seguida começa a usá-la para me masturbar. Eu contorço-me e gemo enquanto ele lambe meu sovaco e começa a mudar de posição, eventualmente está de joelhos sobre meu colo enquanto masturbo-me.

Com uma risada maliciosa, Sasuke aproxima seu rosto do meu e começa a beijar-me enquanto aproxima sua bunda da cabeça do meu pau, apenas o suficiente para que encoste de vez em quando enquanto me masturbo.

Nossos beijos são cortados pelos meus gemidos e a cada vez que abro mais a boca para gemer, Sasuke invade-me com sua língua e pressiona um pouco minha glande com seu cu.

Eu fico ofegante, está difícil de segurar, mas cada vez que eu estou prestes a ejacular Sasuke diz:

-Ainda não...

Eventualmente Sasuke para de beijar-me a boca e começa a lamber meu pescoço enquanto senta em meu colo, de modo que seu cu é acolchoado por meus pentelhos e minha glande toca sua lombar. Sasuke começa a beijar-me o pescoço e então desce para o peito, enquanto com uma mão começa a masturbar-me

-Seu dedo... no meu cu... agora.

Já não consigo mais pensar, apenas obedecer. Olhar aquela carinha de prazer dele toda vez que mexo meus dedos lá dentro... nossa, isso me atiça...

-Sasuke... olha pra mim

Eu dei uma ordem a ele... mas isso foi tão bom...

-Olha pra mim biscate

Eu enfio mais dedo mais fundo, cuidadosamente, enquanto Sasuke geme sem protestar pelo fato de estar recebendo ordens minhas. Essa sensação de poder... essa cara que ele está fazendo... esse corpo tão gostoso, esse cú tão quentinho... eu quero fuder ele tanto...

Sasuke desce mais seu tronco e deita-se sobre minhas pernas, seus beijos preenchem meu abdome e logo descem à virilha. Ele agarra meu pau com as duas mãos e olha-me bem nos olhos enquanto esconde a cabeça do meu pau aos poucos com aquela boquinha molhada... nossa que delícia cutucar essa bochecha dele, essa língua gostosa enrolando no meu caralho... quero entrar inteiro...

-Boquinha de veludo...

Sasuke começa a engolir mais e mais, até chegar à base de meu pênis, e enfiar o rosto nos meus pentelhos enquanto ainda tenta manter o olhar nos meus olhos... que vontade de rechear essa boca dele com porra...

À medida que ele sobe e desce a boca em meu pau eu gemo e suspiro com prazer e ansiedade. Quando estou quase no clímax, Sasuke tira meu pau da boca e segura minha glande.

-Ainda não... quero que você me recheie por trás.

Sasuke levanta-se e ajoelha-se de modo que meu pau fique bem na entrada de seu anus. Com uma mão eu começo a me masturbar e com a outra a massagear o cu de Sasuke e enfiar um dedo, depois dois e por fim três...

-Cospe antes...

Sasuke reclama, mas nesse momento eu só quero saber de fuder ele, não sei direito o que fazer, nunca fiz isso antes, mas é instintivo...

Sasuke cospe varias vezes em sua mão e besunta seu cu com saliva. Seguindo o exemplo, faço o mesmo

-No pau também

Com tudo já babado de saliva, Sasuke começa a sentar devagar e vai deslizando forçosamente para baixo enquanto minha rola entra fundo nele. Meu pau parece que vai explodir de tanto pulsar, eu quero me aliviar todo dentro dele, mas antes... eu preciso de mais... atrito

-Isso! Continua... até parece que você já nasceu sabendo fazer

-Quero te comer de quatro agora!

Essas costas, essa posição, essa bunda esperando rola... enquanto Sasuke apoiado em seus quatro membros espera ansiosamente por meu pau, eu esfrego minha glande ao redor de seu anus, só para ouvir os gemidos e ele implorando para ser comido.

Deito meu tronco sobre as costas dele e para acabar com todo o sofrimento, enfio-lhe o pau no cu e abraço-o forte.

-Ahh! Que Zetsuzão da porra!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – A morte, uma nova chance**

"O mundo é realmente um lugar muito pequeno, de uma certa forma todos nós temos algo que nos conecta uns aos outros..." Pensa Utakata enquanto sopra algumas bolhas a esmo com o olhar perdido naquela lua vermelha, augúrio de uma desgraça.

"Agora já morto eu venho a confirmar o que descobri nos meus últimos dias de vida... por mais que eu queira fugir, isolar-me e viver sozinho, não consigo quebrar algumas conexões... seja a visão desses olhos amaldiçoados, seja meu passado como jinchuuriki... Naruto..." Utakata suspira em resignação.

-Ei você aí... Utakata, não é?

Uma voz pouco familiar chama Utakata, que olha para trás curioso.

-Sim, e você...?

-Yagura, quarto mizukage.

-Ahh sim... e o que você quer falar comigo?

Utakata responde com uma expressão séria, mas fica confuso ao ver Yagura com um sorriso de deboche.

-Quem disse que eu queria falar, apenas?

Yagura fala de maneira suspeita e Utakata dá um passo para trás, que denuncia um pouco de receio, embora tente parecer neutro.

-Sabe... o lado bom desse Edo Tensei é que podemos voltar aqui mais uma vez, com um olhar diferente sobre a vida... normalmente as pessoas não fazem questão de se conhecerem melhor... imagina que desperdício se nós fizermos isso também, voltar para cá apenas para lutar uma guerra que não é nossa e morrermos novamente sozinhos e isolados.

Utakata se impressiona com o quanto Yagura se abre com ele, embora seja a primeira vez que conversam. Sem ainda responder qualquer coisa, Utakata continua observando o ex-mizukage, que continua seu discurso.

-Eu te achei uma pessoa interessante, de mente aberta e que gosta de aproveitar o que a vida tem de bom...

Yagura se aproxima lentamente de Utakata enquanto fala, com uma voz cada vez mais baixa e persuasiva

-O que acha de aproveitarmos essa noite como se fosse nossa última? Veja só... eu e você sozinhos nessa floresta... às margens desse lago cristalino que reflete o luar... não é muito melhor do que dormir sozinho num chão duro deixando seus últimos momentos de prazer escaparem por pura covardia?

Yagura desliza os dedos pela gola do kimono de Utakata e com a outra mão acaricia o peito descoberto do rapaz. Utakata recua até dar de costas com uma arvore e Yagura continua pressionando-o até que ambos estão com os corpos colados.

-Você é tão lindo, sabia? Você consegue se ver por meio dos nossos olhos conectados, mas será que o que você vê é realmente o que eu vejo?

Yagura continua acariciando-lhe o peito, contornando os músculos definidos do rapaz e com a mão que segurava o kimono segura o queixo de Utakata, que ainda se mantém em silêncio, um pouco chocado, mas aparentemente curioso sobre o desfecho dessa situação.

-Você está sentindo? Nós estamos tão íntimos... não há nada que não possamos fazer agora... se eu colocar minha mão aqui, te incomoda?

Yagura começa a apalpar a ereção de Utakata, com calma, sem tentar qualquer outra coisa. Utakata relaxa também, sua tensão se esvai aos poucos e a presença do mizukage torna-se cada vez mais confortável.

-Você sempre foi assim?

Utakata pergunta a Yagura olhando-o nos olhos com curiosidade.

-Não, se eu não tivesse passado pela morte, talvez até hoje eu estaria preso aos meus medos... medo da rejeição, de estar sozinho, de ser inconveniente... os sentimentos que qualquer jinchuuriki já sentiu. Depois que eu vi como a vida é frágil, percebi que perder oportunidades por puro medo de como os outros vão te ver é idiotice. Você não acha?

Yagura encaixa uma de suas pernas entre as pernas de Utakata e apoia seu corpo sobre o do rapaz, repousando a cabeça em seu peito enquanto sussurra sugestivamente.

-Tudo o que você disse faz sentido... eu mesmo estou cativado na magia desse momento... mas não consigo deixar de pensar nas possibilidades, nas pessoas que eu gostaria de ver... com quem eu gostaria de estar agora...

-Naruto? Esse é o nome dele?

Utakata se espanta quando Yagura fala de Naruto.

-Como assim? Por que você acha? Como chegou nessa conclusão?

-Você não percebeu, mas você derramou uma lágrima quando fomos informados que ele seria nosso oponente... depois disso você ficou mais triste e pensativo do que parecia ser quando foi invocado.

Yagura sente-se desconfortável com o fato de Utakata estar pensando em Naruto e não nele. Utakata percebe um tom choroso na voz de Yagura e logo segura o queixo do menino e levanta sua cabeça de leve.

-Desculpe... estar aqui com você também está sendo maravilhoso...

Utakata dá um beijo terno em Yagura, que devolve o favor com mais paixão ainda. Embora ambos estejam a ponto de chorar, a felicidade de estarem juntos naquele momento descobrindo uma paixão tão gostosa e diferente de tudo que tiveram quando vivos fá-los sorrir.

-Utakata... essas roupas estão me incomodando...

-Yagura... venha comigo

Utakata guia o menino até a borda do lago, um pouco atrás de onde estavam há pouco.

A lua, as árvores e os pequenos animais noturnos que brincam na vegetação e banham-se nas águas observam o casal beijar-se sob o luar, com os corpos reluzindo nas pequenas gotículas que lhes cobrem a pele. Seus trajes dobrados às margens foram trocados pela água cristalina que cobre os segredos de seus corpos.

-Amanhã... o que será que vai acontecer amanhã? Eles viram tudo...

Utakata pergunta um pouco preocupado. Yagura cala-o com um beijo carinhoso, logo em seguida olha-o nos olhos e sorri maliciosamente.

-E ainda vão ver mais...


End file.
